


A Matter of Perspective

by Dreamflower



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo being wise, Family, Friendship, Gen, Rivendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: SUMMARY: Frodo has a few words with Bilbo…(written in 2005 for hobbit_ficathon's Rivendell challenge on LiveJournal)
Kudos: 8





	A Matter of Perspective

**A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE**

“Bilbo, how could you do that to them?” There was more than a hint of anger in Frodo’s voice.

“Do what to whom, my lad?” although the old hobbit already had a fair idea of what his cousin was talking about.

“Talk Lord Elrond into sending Merry and Pippin along on this--this--this expedition!”

“First of all, I did not _talk_ him into anything. I am the senior family member present here, and he _asked_ for my opinion, as well as that of Gandalf.” Bilbo spoke firmly, and Frodo wilted a bit under the scorn in his tone.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Bilbo. I did not mean to be impertinent. But I’m sure you could have dissuaded him from such a thing.”

“Probably. But would that have been wise? Why did you allow them to come along in the first place?”

Frodo flushed. “Because they made it clear that short of my tying them up and leaving them bound in Crickhollow, they would follow at my heels.”

“And what makes you think anything has changed now?”

“Because _now_ the journey is even more dire than we had supposed, and far more deadly!”

“Let’s put this in different terms Frodo. What if the Council had accepted _my_ offer?”*

Frodo’s eyes grew wide. For one brief second, he had almost feared they would.

“Would you have stayed here, or returned to the Shire?”

“Of course…not…” his voice trailed off uncertainly. Chagrined, he looked at Bilbo, whose eyes twinkled gently.

“You see, lad? That’s what family is about. They would not abandon you for anything, and if you arranged for them to be forcefully left behind, they would never get over it.”

He sighed, and nodded. “I know. But I worry about them.”

“As do I. And as I will worry about all of you. Please, lad, stay safe.”

“Oh, Bilbo!” And Frodo threw himself into his older cousin’s embrace.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> *Refers to Bilbo's offer to take the Ring to Mordor himself, a scene which did not appear in the film.


End file.
